StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty
StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (рус. Крылья Свободы) — компьютерная игра в жанре стратегии в реальном времени, продолжение StarCraft. Была анонсирована 19 мая 2007 года на фестивале Blizzard Worldwide Invitational в Сеуле, Южная Корея. В отличие от предыдущей игры серии, StarCraft II выполнен в трёхмерной графике, а также использует физический движок Havok. Изначально была задумана одна игра, но на выставке BlizzCon 2008 объявлено, что StarCraft II ''станет трилогией. Первая часть получила название ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty, а два дополнения — Heart of the Swarm и Legacy of the Void. Релиз StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty состоялся 27 июля 2010 года. Действие игры происходит в XXVI-м веке в отдалённой части галактики Млечный Путь. Сюжет игры базируется на взаимодействии трёх рас: Терранов (потомков сосланных преступников, не поддерживающих связь с Землёй), Зергов (расы существ, чьи воины представляют собой мутировавших млекопитающих или насекомоподобных или пресмыкающихся существ различных планет, управляемых сначала Сверхразумом, а затем и Королевой клинков) и Протоссов(высокотехнологичной расы с ярко выраженными псионными способностями). Wings of Liberty уделяет особое внимание Терранам, а дополнения Heart of the Swarm и Legacy of the Void будут сфокусированы на Зергах и Протоссах соответственно. Действие игры разворачивается спустя четыре года после событий StarCraft: Brood War. Игровой процесс Как и в StarCraft, основной акцент в игре делается на добыче ресурсов и многочисленных сражениях. Добывая ресурсы, игрок получает средства для строительства зданий, которые могут производить боевые единицы и улучшать их. Главное назначение боевых единиц — добыча ресурсов и атака противника. Цель игрока — уничтожить все здания противника (но необязательно все боевые единицы). Разработчики обещают придерживаться принципов первой части и создать игру с грамотным балансом, где любая боевая единица будет обладать как сильными, так и слабыми сторонами. Как и в первой части, игра основана на добыче минералов и газа Веспен, после добычи которых игрок получает возможность строить здания. Разные здания предназначены для разных целей, но, в основном, для создания и улучшения своей армии. StarCraft II — очень динамичная игра, в которой сложно будет подолгу планировать и анализировать каждый шаг. Главной целью игры по-прежнему остается уничтожение противника. Для её достижения игрок может использовать как наземные, так и воздушные войска. Последних в StarCraft II предостаточно и каждый их тип по своему уникален. В игру добавлено множество новых юнитов, старые подверглись значительным изменениям, а некоторые были убраны. Разработчики нацелены на геймплей отличный от Warcraft III. По их словам, упор сделан на бои из многочисленных армий, и уменьшен акцент на микроконтроль (однако последний никто не отменял). Герои же останутся лишь в кампаниях и пользовательских картах. Для новичков есть подробная информация о юнитах и строениях всех рас в разделе помощи в меню Battle.net. Изменения в общей механике: * Добавлен новый тип месторождений — золотые минералы, с которых рабочие приносят за раз не 5 минералов, а 7. Также было удвоено количество веспеновых гейзеров на всех локациях, однако с одного гейзера рабочие добывают газ медленнее, чем в первой части. * Рабочему можно задать очередь заданий, теперь включая и строительные. * Можно выделять несколько зданий и гораздо большее количество боевых единиц, а также сразу здания вместе с единицами. Максимально можно выделить до 255 объектов (начиная с обновления 1.5.0 максимально можно выделить до 500 объектов). * Пять уровней сложности ИИ. * В игре используется библиотека «реалистичной физики» Havok. * Динамические тени. Одиночная игра В одиночной игре игрок должен пройти кампанию из 26 миссий. Каждая миссия открывается после прохождения предыдущих, при этом нужно пройти их все, за исключением трёх миссий, где можно выбрать вариант прохождения, что подчеркивает некую нелинейность сюжета. Сюжет кампании Сюжет кампании напоминает классические образцы космического вестерна. В течение четырёх лет после событий Первой Галактической войны Зерги не нападали на поселения терранов и протоссов и о них не было никакой информации: все разведывательные корабли, отправленные на планету Чар, исчезали, так и не доложив о том, что видели (судя по всему, не успевали перед гибелью). Таким образом, Терраны и Протоссы могли лишь догадываться о том, чем занималась Сара Керриган — новая предводительница Зергов — в течение стольких лет. Действие игры начинается на планете Мар Сара, где Джим Рейнор начинает восстание против Доминиона. Там он встречает своего старого знакомого, Тайкуса Финдли, который получил свободу в обмен на работу в организации «Фонд Мёбиуса». Тайкус рассказывает, что Доминион и фонд ищут артефакты пришельцев, и предлагает Рейнору работать на фонд, который выдает вознаграждение людям, нашедшим их. На Мар Саре они перехватывают у Доминиона первый артефакт, но неожиданно на планету нападают зерги. Тайкус, Рейнор и его люди успевают покинуть Мар Сару и узнают, что зерги под предводительством Королевы Клинков начали наступление на Доминион. В Секторе вспыхнула Вторая Галактическая война. Рейнор продолжает искать артефакты, по ходу дела выполняя другие миссии, и захватывает старого робота-адъютанта, в памяти которого хранится запись приказа Менгска о включении пси-эмиттеров — устройств, привлекающих зергов — над бывшей столицей Конфедерации, Тарсонисом. Захватив межгалактический телеканал UNN, Рейнор пускает в эфир эту запись, что поднимает бунт на многих планетах и сильно расшатывает верность граждан императору. Неожиданно во время полета на крейсере Гиперионе Рейнор встречает Зератула, которому открылась страшная правда — загадочный «Падший» хочет уничтожить все живое во Вселенной, после чего мир погрузится в кромешную тьму. Зератул рассказал, что первым такое будущее увидел Сверхразум зергов и нашел единственное спасение в лице Королевы Клинков. Добыв предпоследний артефакт и прибыв в точку встречи с кораблями «Фонда Мёбиуса», Рейнор натыкается на три крейсера Доминиона, в том числе и флагман императора. Рейнор идёт на абордаж, желая встретить и убить Арктура Менгска, но неожиданно для себя он встречает наследника трона Доминиона — принцаВалериана Менгска. Тот рассказывает, что является хозяином «Фонда Мёбиуса» и нанял его для поиска артефактов. Чтобы окончательно убедить Рейнора и перетянуть его на свою сторону, Валериан сказал, что он может дать Рейнору шанс спасти Сару Керриган. И, хотя союзники Рейнора ждали от него продолжения в восстании против Доминиона, он решает отправиться на Чар. В ходе ожесточённой битвы терраны побеждают и задействуют артефакт. К Керриган возвращается человеческий облик, но она чуть было не становится жертвой Тайкуса, который, как оказалось, по приказу Арктура Менгска хотел убить её в обмен на свободу. Но Рейнор спасает её, прикрыв от пули своим скафандром, и стреляет в Тайкуса из револьвера, последняя пуля в котором была подготовлена непосредственно для Императора Доминиона. Кампания заканчивается тем, как Рейнор идёт по Чару вместе с Керриган на руках. Тайкус погибает, а Арктур Менгск так и не был свергнут. Вторая Галактическая война завершается капитуляцией зергов, полным падением Роя и окончательной победой терранов над расой Зергов. Пасхальные яйца * В миссии «День независимости» на площади, где падают капсулы с подкреплением сверху можно заметить рекламу iCruiser. * В ролике Побег с Мар Сары на экране в Гиперионе можно заметить надпись Blizzard Entertainment. * У Игона Стетмана под халатом можно найти банки из-под газировки с надписью Blizzard. * В миссии «С ножом у горла» на больших ящиках (при сильном увеличении в редакторе) можно заметить коробку из-под невышедшей игры StarCraft: Ghost (дляPlayStation 2), главной героиней которой является призрак Доминиона Нова. Также в том же ящике можно найти книжку по WarCraft. * В миссии «Призрачный шанс» в лаборатории с ультралисками на одном из компьютеров запущена игра The Lost Vikings. На соседнем компьютере открыт рабочий стол. * Если вы завершили миссию «Призрачный шанс», то в арсенале вы можете увидеть Нову на ящиках с винтовкой призрака (если некоторое время смотреть описание винтовки). * В секретной миссии «Сердце тьмы», идя по краю астероида вверх, можно найти мурлока-морпеха, который беспорядочно прыгает. В редакторе его можно поставить на карту, и даже управлять им, но он не может атаковать (анимация стрельбы видна только когда он стоит на месте). Также в лаборатории, где заключён бруталиск, в одной из колб, можно найти таурена космодесантника. * В миссии «Время „Ч“» за базой зергов можно найти таурена-космодесантника, который садится в биотуалет и улетает (если покликать по туалету). Если открыть этот секрет, далее в игре в некоторых местах можно будет увидеть этот летающий туалет, например через окно на мостике Гипериона. * На плечах Таурена-космодесантника (в редакторе) можно найти надпись MAD COW. * Также в миссии «Время „Ч“» рядом с первой группой спасаемых морпехов можно найти плакат с объявлением о награде в 70000 долларов за нахождение убийцы Дейва Берггрена (также на плакате указан телефон 876-555-5454 и адрес www.starcraft2.com). На задней стороне этого плаката можно увидеть рекламу пива Зергсберг: «Пожалуй худшее пиво в мире». * В миссии «Песочница дьявола» в правом нижнем углу, на небольшом острове, окружённом лавой, находится (уменьшенный) Диабло — главный антагонист игр серии Diablo. Его тоже можно поставить на карту в редакторе, но при ходьбе он не переставляет ноги и тоже не может атаковать. * В кают-компании «Гипериона» голограмма девушки исполняет тот же танец, что и ночная эльфийка в World of Warcraft. * В миссии «Фактор Мёбиуса» сверху и справа от второго здания с данными можно найти такую же голограмму девушки как и во внутриигровой рекламе «Заправке-гриль Буббы». * Также в кают-компании «Гипериона» стоит игровой автомат со встроенной игрой «The Lost Viking», название которой является отсылкой к игре The Lost Vikings. * Если пощёлкать по «Викингу» он скажет: «Эрик, Балеог, Олаф сюда! Опять что ли заблудились…» Эрик, Балеог, Олаф — имена трёх главных героев (викингов) из игры The Lost Vikings. * В миссии «Чрево чудовища», увидев омегалиска, один из пехотинцев кричит: «Game over man game over», что является цитатой из кинофильма «Чужие». * В миссии «Фактор Мёбиуса» можно найти плакат Blizzard Entertainment. Также в этой миссии, снизу и слева от бруталиска, можно найти рекламу Nuka Cola — популярного напитка в Fallout. * В одной из миссий и в игровом автомате в режиме кампании можно найти Левиафана, который является одним из рейдовых боссов Ульдуара в игре World of Warcraft. * Когда в арсенале «Гипериона» появляется медэвак, в его описании упоминается, что один из его пилотов убил пехотинца, назвавшего медэвак «хилботом». Это является ссылкой на популярный аддон для World of Warcraft HealBot Continued. * Как и во всех играх Близзард как минимум с Warcraft 2, если часто выделять юнита или персонажа, то он будет произносить забавные речи. * Если покликать на Тайкуса во время задания «Машина войны» он скажет: «Какая прелесть! Можно мне его оставить?», что является отсылкой к игре World of Warcraft. Там есть достижение «Можно мне его оставить?», смысл которого заключается в том, чтобы завести любого питомца. * Если достаточно долго щёлкать по «Ворону» он скажет: «Что тут кто говорил о тортике?», это является намёком на игру Portal, где GLaDOS тоже постоянно упоминает тортик. Также «Ворон» имеет фразу, которая различается в разных версиях игры. В русской версии говорит «Какие ваши доказательства?» — это отсылка на фильм Красная жара. В английской же версии он говорит «All your base are belong to us», что является читом в Warcraft 3. * После завершения миссии «Звезда Экрана» во время репортажа за долю секунды можно увидеть три кадра: огромную муху, пьющую виски из бутылки, в кают-компании Нова даёт пощёчину Хорнеру (старому варианту), Нова летит на Метте верхом. * При прохождении миссии «Звезда Экрана», можно найти здания, принадлежащие некой Goraion Systems, имеющей логотип в виде головы механического льва. Это явная отсылка к мультсериалу Beast King GoLion. * После выхода обновления 1.2, если покликать по мерцающей сфере под логотипом StarCraft II Wings Of Liberty, можно попасть в секретный чат-канал «Коровий уровень» («Cow Level»), в котором к каждой фразе в чате прибавляется «…му-у-у!». Это является отсылкой к игре Diablo 2, в которой секретный уровень, назывался также «Cow Level». * Если пройти на игровом автомате игру Lost Viking до конца, то можно увидеть плакат Blizzard Enternaiment когда вы приедете в Викингвилль. * В игре несколько раз (один раз по телевизору, после прохождения миссии из мини-компании за протоссов, а также на транспаранте, в миссии со штурмом канала UNN) встречается реклама пистолета iPistol. * В миссии Фактор Мёбиуса рядом с третьим хранилищем данных можно увидеть киноафишу с рекламой «А зерги здесь тихие» — это отсылка к фильму «А зори здесь тихие»; также в миссии «Призрачный шанс» в бегущей строке упоминается фильм «Мой ласковый и нежный зерг» (фильм «Мой ласковый и нежный зверь») * В анимированном портрете юнита Бессмертный можно заметить плавающую рыбу9. * В анимированном портрете «Тора» можно заметить у юнита на груди татуировку Таурена из World of Warcraft10. * В миссии «Фактор Мёбиуса» на одной из крыш с наёмниками есть труп курильщика из игры Left 4 Dead. На крыше соседнего здания есть надпись — «Здесь живые». * На экране загрузки игры при запуске изображено лицо Рейнора в скафандре. На его шлеме (внизу, где борода) выбиты цифры «3105». Эти цифры являются датой анонса StarCraft II: 31.05.2007. * В миссии «Шёпот судьбы» встречаются заграждения из камней. Кликните на них, иконка напоминает Spawning Pool зергов из первых частей игры. * В предпоследнем ролике кампании, Рейнор берёт жетон павшего бойца, с надписью «М. Койтер». М. Койтер — один из разработчиков Blizzard, умерший от сердечной недостаточности в возрасте 19 лет. В World of Warcraft есть такой же НПС в виде целителя душ, которого видно в «живом» мире — Койтер. Он находится неподалёку от Перекрёстка в зоне «Вершина павшего воина». Койтер стоит над могилой со знаком Орды. М. Койтер играл орком. * Если много раз нажимать по морпеху, то после нескольких фраз про неудобный скафандр он скажет любимую фразу Дюка Нюкема, взятую из фильма «Чужие среди нас» — «Пришло время жевать жвачку и драть задницы, вот только жевачка у меня кончилась». Эту же фразу говорит Тайкус в миссии «Машина войны». * Вид командира боевого крейсера терран — копия командира крейсера Yamato из аниме Uchuu Senkan Yamato, где слово «Yamato» использовалось как название спецорудия крейсера. Также в английской версии игры, если крейсер «закликивать», то капитан скажет «Do svidaniya, don’t get any on﻿ ya!», помимо этого он признаётся, что он пьян. * Во сне Рейнора (ролик «Предательство»), в тот момент, когда Арктур Менгск отказывается спасать Керриган от зергов, звучит та же музыка, что звучала во вступительном видео к игре «StarCraft. Brood War» на мостике флагманского корабля флота ОЗД, где адмирал ДюГалле приказал уводить крейсер на орбиту, оставив остатки войск колонистов на планете на съедение зергам. Эта же музыка играет на мостике флагманского корабля Доминиона, где Рейнор встречает Валериана Менгска. К тому же, в этом ролике, голограмма Рейнора имеет свой классический вид. Секретная миссия В Wings of Liberty присутствует скрытая миссия, которая становится доступной после нахождения лабораторного комплекса в правом нижнем углу карты в главе «Звезда экрана» и его уничтожения. Эта миссия повествует о том, что терранские учёные под командованием Арктура Менгска занимаются скрещиванием протоссов и зергов. Из этого следует вывод, что Менгск так или иначе косвенно виновен в апокалиптическом будущем, открывшемся Сверхразуму, которое игрок мог наблюдать в мини-кампании за Зератула. Рейнор решает взорвать эту лабораторию путем подрыва реактора, питающего её системы, однако взрыв отключает сдерживающий купол супер-гибрида и он просыпается. Во второй половине миссии игрок должен вывести команду с уничтожающегося комплекса, настигаемую пробудившимся гибридом (подобному тем, против которых бились протоссы в заключительной миссии за Зератула). По окончании миссии Мэтт и Джим обсуждают это шокирующее открытие и понимают, что терранская наука и техника не достигли такого уровня, чтобы скрещивать зергов и протоссов, так что, вероятно, Арктур Менгск заручился поддержкой какой-то высокоразвитой расы с технологиями, позволяющими проводить подобные вещи. В дополнении Heart of the Swarm выясняется, что гибридов создавал Эмиль Наруд, он же Самир Дюран. И это позволяет предположить, что Арктур Менгск является агентом Дюрана/Наруда и помогает ему в создании гибридов и возрождении Амуна. Испытания Кроме кампании для одиночного прохождения также есть «испытания». На данный момент в игре 9 испытаний, по три на каждый уровень сложности. После прохождения испытания игрок получает одну из трёх медалей, в зависимости от результатов. На каждое испытание отведено по три достижения, то есть в сумме их 27. В испытаниях игроку предлагается проявить смекалку и потренироваться в микроконтроле. Сетевая игра По словам разработчиков, игра затачивалась под мультиплеер. Учитывая то, что оригинал оказался более чем удачным в киберспортивном плане, создатели решили оставить интерфейс без значительных изменений. То же самое касается и пропорции юнитов. Всё для того, чтобы у виртуальных спортсменов был максимально приятный переход на StarCraft II. Полная поддержка сетевой игры в Battle.net позволяет сражаться с игроками из вашего региона (СНГ и Европа, Азия или США), заводить новых друзей и создавать внутренние онлайн-сообщества (кланы). Однако прямой поддержки мультиплеера по локальной сети нет, только по Battle.net. Вместо ладдера в игру ввели систему лиг и дивизионов. Для новичков существует учебная лига, в которой есть некоторые упрощения: скорость игры снижена и проходы на картах огорожены, чтобы предотвратить стратегию «раш». Возможность играть в учебной лиге предоставляется с самого начала, однако, её можно пропустить и сразу начать играть в обычном рейтинговом матче. Рейтинг в игре ведется по матчам 1×1, 2×2, 3×3, 4×4. В начале каждого из этих типов игр вам предложат сыграть 5 отборочных матчей, по результатам которых вы займете место в одной из шести лиг: бронзовой, серебряной, золотой, платиновой, алмазной или высшей. 13 апреля 2011 года была запущена элитная лига, в которую попадают 200 лучших игроков региона. Все лиги, кроме элитной, делятся на дивизионы, в каждом из которых находятся до 100 игроков. За победу и поражение, соответственно, начисляются или снимаются очки, а также осуществляется перевод из лиги в лигу (с повышением или понижением). В настоящее время Blizzard не раскрывает детали системы начисления очков. Присутствуют и игры без рейтинга — это FFA (каждый за себя), пользовательские игры и игры против ИИ. Однако, в пользовательских играх возможно сохранять информацию о результатах, что делает возможным вести рейтинг, не связанный с рейтингом Battle.net. Несмотря на удобство нового Battle.net, у сервиса наблюдались несколько проблем: исчезали аватары пользователей, пропадали достижения и были случаи отключения игроков. Роли дублировали * Всеволод Кузнецов — Джим Рейнор * Полина Щербакова — Сара Керриган * Георгий Мартиросьян — Тайкус Финдли * Андрей Ярославцев — Зератул, крейсер * Владимир Антоник — Арктур Менгск, излучатель Пустоты * Диомид Виноградов — Мэтт Хорнер * Игорь Томилов — Гораций Ворфилд, Урун, архонт, огнеметчик, таурен-морпех * Никита Семёнов-Прозоровский — Тассадар, Вершитель Талдаримов * Борис Быстров — Рори Свонн * Прохор Чеховской — Игон Стетманн * Елена Соловьёва — Селендис, Адъютант Терранов * Мария Овчинникова — Нова * Влад Копп — Габриэль Тош, мародер, ворон, феникс * Олег Вирозуб — Валериан Менгск * Елена Борзунова — Мира Хан * Виктор Бохон — Грейвен Хилл, гибрид Маар * Антон Эльдаров — Мило Качински * Юрий Брежнев — Донни Вермиллион * Ирина Киреева — Кейт Локвелл * Станислав Стрелков — Эмиль Наруд, научное судно * Владимир Зайцев — Бармен * Александр Новиков — Эдмунд Дюк, морпех * Олег Куценко — Мрачный голос, авианосец, тор * Елена Ивасишина — Ариэль Хэнсон * Юрий Деркач — Вершитель Протосов, бессмертный, сталкер, фантом, голос рекламы Воджя тауренов 800 уровня * Артем Кретов — призрак * Ольга Зубкова — материнский корабль * Вадим Максимов — геркулес * Инна Королёва — медэвак * Александр Головчанский — Кейд, темный тамплиер * Илья Хвостиков — гелион * Сергей Чихачёв — зилот Системные требования Игра StarCraft II имеет широкий выбор настроек, а на низких настройках позволит играть даже на слабом компьютере с любой современной встроенной видеокартой (например играбельность Radeon 4200 не падает ниже 50 кадров в секунду). Трансляции по StarCraft II В 2007 году, благодаря развитию интернета, его возросшему проникновению в России, и увеличению скорости доступа к сети, начали набирать популярность прямые трансляции игр и VODы, в том числе и по StarCraft. Трансляции, называемые также «стримами», обычно освещают различные турниры, мероприятия или игры топовых игроков. Трансляцию всегда ведет комментатор, который выбирает и показывает наиболее интересные игры на чемпионате. Как правило, комментатор рассказывает зрителям об игроках, картах, балансе и анализирует игру. На сегодняшний день подобные мероприятия в сети смотрит множество зрителей. Для того, чтобы получить право освещать турнир, комментатор обычно должен получить разрешение от организатора. Игроки обязаны пускать комментаторов на свои игры в качестве наблюдателей. Разработка и развитие игры Разработка игры началась в 2003 году, сразу после выхода Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. Бета-тест Первая фаза бета-тестирования началась 17 февраля 2010 года. На него получили приглашения известные киберспортсмены и некоторые другие деятели игрового мира. Также в бета-тесте мог попробовать поучаствовать любой желающий: для этого нужно было зарегистрировать учетную запись на сайте Battle.net’а, прикрепить к ней хотя бы одну игру Blizzard Entertainment (в полной версии), в разделе бета-тестирования согласиться на участие и скачать специальную программу, которая отошлет технические данные о вашем компьютере в Blizzard. Сотрудники Blizzard случайным образом выбирали участников, которым на электронную почту высылали ключ к игре, после чего те могли скачать клиент игры. Тестирование закончилось 8 июня, после этого последовал перерыв, по словам сотрудников Blizzard, предназначенный для настройки серверов Battle.net. Вторая фаза тестирования началась 9 июля и продолжилась до 19 июля. За обе фазы бета-теста вышло 17 обновлений к игре. В 9-м обновлении, вышедшем 22 апреля, был добавлен редактор карт, позже в него была добавлена возможность публиковать свои карты на Battle.net. Хотя бета тест считался закрытым, через несколько недель игра была взломана (только для игры против компьютера) и выложена на торрентах для скачивания всеми желающими. Различные игровые журналы и сайты также поспешили дать обзор бета-версии StarCraft 2, что свидетельствует о большой заинтересованности игрового сообщества к этому проекту. Релиз Игра поступила в продажу 27 июля 2010 года. В 12 городах мира состоялись посвященные открытию продаж мероприятия. В пресс-релизах Blizzard Entertaiment указано, что за первые сутки количество проданных копий игры превысило миллион, за двое суток — 1,5 миллиона, а за первый месяц — 3 миллиона. ; Варианты распространения Версии на английском, немецком, французском, итальянском, польском и испанском языках распространяются в DVD-боксе и электронной версиях, и не имеют ограничения по времени игры. Также на этих языках доступна коллекционная версия игры, в которую, помимо игрового диска, включены: альбом с рисунками художников Blizzard, диски с музыкальным оформлением и рассказами о разработке игры, флеш-диск в форме личного жетона Джима Рейнора, на котором содержатся игры StarCraft и StarCraft: BroodWar, питомец World of Warcraft «Mini Thor», дополнительное содержимое для Battle.net и пилотный выпуск комикса StarCraft. Российская коробочная версия игры распространяется в двух вариантах — джевел и DVD-бокс. Эти версии имеют ограничение по времени игры: обладатели джевел версии смогут играть 120 дней, а обладатели DVD-бокса — 1 год. Также, на сайте Battle.net можно приобрести русскоязычную электронную версию с возможностью играть 120 дней, либо сразу с неограниченным доступом. Любая ограниченная версия позволяет играть только на русскоязычном сервере и после истечения срока действия для неё нужно будет либо приобретать карту предоплаты на дополнительные 120 дней, либо на сайте Battle.net оплатить игру на 30 дней, либо там же приобрести неограниченный доступ к игре. Игроки, приобретшие неограниченный доступ, смогут играть на европейском сервере. 11 июля 2011 года было объявлено об объединении регионов ru и eu. Основной целью было увеличение клиентской базы (на русскоязычных серверах было пусто, чтобы сыграть с игроками иногда приходилось ждать до 3 минут). С началом 3 сезона (27 июля 2011 года) произошло объединение регионов. Позже русская версия игры несколько изменилась, подписка была убрана. Игроки, купившие Jewel версию смогут приобрести пожизненную версию за 500 рублей, а те, кто купил DVD версию, получили пожизненную версию сразу. Игроки, которые ещё не купили игру, могут довольствоваться лишь сильно урезанной «стартовой версией». C 26 октября 2012 года все 120-дневные версии StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty – как розничные, так и электронные – были бесплатно переведены на тариф «Неограниченное игровое время». В некоторых странах Южной Америки и Азии также продаются локализованные версии с ограниченным временем игры и с возможностью приобретения неограниченного доступа. После релиза 2 ноября стало возможно сменить один раз имя своего персонажа. Начиная с 23 ноября, для российской версии будет изменен тариф на неограниченное игровое время: во-первых, стоимость для перехода на этот тариф будет снижена, во-вторых, игроки, оплатившие его, смогут играть с игроками на европейском сервере. 7 ноября в блоге TorrentFreak была опубликована новость под названием «5 невероятных торрент-файлов, которые побили все мыслимые рекорды». В ней упоминалось, что StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty был скачан около 2,3 миллионов раз, а общий объём скачанных копий игры составил около 15 петабайт. Позже эта новость появилась на игровых сайтах. Обновления Обычно обновления содержат в себе исправления ошибок, реже — изменение баланса рас и изменения игрового редактора. Кроме того, Blizzard выпускает обновления, которые, помимо перечисленного, содержат в себе большее число изменений, а также вносят в игру новые возможности. Первым таким обновлением стало 1.1.0, которое вышло через два месяца и ввело в игру технологию Nvidia 3D Vision и другие внутриигровые функции, среди них были быстрое сохранение и таймер, показывающий время, прошедшее с начала матча. Следующее крупное обновление, 1.2.0, вышло в январе 2011 года и содержало улучшение интерфейса игры, возможность настройки каждой горячей клавиши и улучшенную справку. В Battle.net были добавлены высшая лига, в которой могут участвовать только лучшие игроки, чат-каналы и возможность ничейного исхода матча. В марте 2011 года вышло обновление 1.3.0, добавившее ещё одну лигу, элитную, в которую могут входить 200 самых лучших и активных игроков на время сезона соревнований на Battle.net. Также был улучшен интерфейс раздела пользовательских игр, в частности, все карты были разбиты на несколько категорий, понравившиеся стало возможно добавить в закладки и был введен «Полигон», в котором можно попробовать сыграть на неизвестной новой карте, чтобы впоследствии оценить её. Кроме того, были добавлены новые информационные панели для игроков, смотрящих матч вживую и с помощью записи. Редактор карт Редактор StarCraft II использует язык скриптов, основанный на C++, с учётом некоторых специфических условий игры. Конечно, для большинства пользователей будет предоставлен доступ к более дружественному интерфейсу редактора, который позволит новичкам и картостроителям среднего уровня создавать более продвинутые карты без знания каких-то особых деталей языка скриптов. Кроме этого, будет доступно большое количество опций и скриптов, чтобы дать игрокам ещё большую свободу действий, выходящую даже за грань жанра RTS. В Редактор Карт будут включены как некоторые единицы, отсутствующие в режиме многопользовательской игры, так и юниты из оригинальной версии, к примеру — Драгун Протоссов. Максимальное количество объектов на карте, предположительно, 10000, что гораздо больше, чем было в редакторе для оригинальной игры. Любые лимиты, как по локациям, так и по триггерам, будут исчисляться тысячами. В BlizzCon 2009 были продемонстрированы будущие возможности редактора карт: можно создавать эффекты землетрясений, наводнений, уровни для Scroll-Shooter космических шутеров, и 3D Action как StarCraft: Ghost. Персонажи Герои предыдущей части, Сара Керриган, Арктур Менгск, Джим Рейнор, Зератул, Артанис, Тассадар, а также Нова — героиня не вышедшего шутера, появились и в''StarCraft II''. Персонаж Тайкус Финдли, представленный в рекламном видеоролике, играет одну из центральных ролей в сюжете игры. Саундтрек Саундтрек к StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty был написан несколькими композиторами: Гленном Стаффордом, Нилом Акри, Крисом Веласко, Дереком Дюком, Расселом Броуером и другими. В отличие от первой части все треки записаны с помощью симфонического оркестра The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra. ; Список композиций # Wings of Liberty — 07:15 # Public Enemy — 05:03 # Heaven’s Devils — 07:06 # The Deal — 04:55 # Escape from Mar Sara — 01:47 # Zeratul’s Warning — 01:45 # The Prophecy — 04:08 # Firstborn — 06:18 # I, Mengsk — 09:45 # Better Tomorrow — 02:22 # Card to Play — 02:31 # The Hive — 02:31 # Fire and Fury — 03:38 # The Showdown — 03:54 Оценки игры На агрегаторах рецензий StarCraft II была выставлена высокая оценка: на Metacritic, Game Rankings и MobyGames количество баллов/очков было больше 90 % от максимального, GameStats, с учетом оценок игроков, дал игре 8.9 балла. Рецензент AG.ru Владимир Горячев подверг игру значительной критике: он отметил, что в игре слишком штампованный сюжет, «картонные» персонажи и малое количество качественных заставок. Негативно было отмечено отсутствие поддержки игры по локальной сети, присутствие абонентской платы на сервисе Battle.net и наличие нескольких игровых регионов. В то же время он отметил хороший и подробный русский перевод, «идеальную» многопользовательскую часть и интерактивный интерфейс кампании. В общем итоге игра была рекомендована как «лекарство от ностальгии». Игровой портал «Gameland.ru» выставил игре максимальное количество баллов, положительно отметив сюжет и его подачу игроку, а также разнообразность миссий. Также положительно было отмечено наличие в кампании как юнитов из первой части игры, так и некоторых новых. «Потрясающе» была отмечена визуальная составляющая игры и «удачным» был назван перевод на русский язык. В итоге было написано, что «Blizzard в очередной раз подняла планку качества в жанре стратегий», а игра была рекомендована к покупке, даже если игрок не собирается участвовать в многопользовательских играх. Егор Дубовицкий в своем обзоре игры на портале Lenta.ru в качестве одного из основных достоинств игры отмечает её визуальную составляющую, отмечая что «стратегия сохранила свой прежний стиль, но сделала большой шаг вперед — за счет динамического освещения, детальной прорисовки и живописного ландшафта. Платформы, на которых происходят сражения, ощущение от контроля юнитов, атмосфера игры — все это осталось привычным». Но при этом отмечает и недостатки игры, как например, «тривиальные повороты сюжета» и «плоские шутки главных героев», а кроме того «ограниченная одной расой кампания не подготавливает начинающих игроков к сражениям за протоссов и зергов», что по мнению автора «делает игру менее привлекательной для начинающих игроков». Пиратство и борьба с ним Соучредитель Blizzard Фрэнк Пирс заявил, что в игре StarCraft 2 намеренно не используется никаких систем DRM, вместо этого было предложено сосредоточиться над контентом и какими-нибудь продвинутыми игровыми особенностями в игре, а не на создании системы против пиратства. Ставка была сделана на вовлечение в Battle.net как можно большего количества игроков, например локальный прогресс во время прохождения кампаний (зарабатывание достижений, запоминание результатов в испытаниях и т. д.) не сохраняется без постоянного подключения к Battle.net, хотя работает сохранениепроизвольных чек-пойнтов, что делает возможность игры в оффлайне. C этой же целью был намерено вырезан режиммультиплеер по локальной сети, что вызвало немалое негодование фанатов серии. Категория:Игра